The invention relates to a method for inspecting a traveling wire cable.
It further relates to a device for carrying out the method.
Wire cables per se are to be examined visually on a daily basis for wire breaks and the occurrence of other faults. This cannot be carried out in practice. In order to be examined, the wire cable must be stationary or travel very slowly, and the work must be interrupted.
Magnetoinductive wire cable testing on traveling cables is possible, but complicated.